


Now and Always

by Fiona James (Bluewolf458)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 05:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2298062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewolf458/pseuds/Fiona%20James
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had to spend the night on the planet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now and Always

Now and Always

by Fiona James

They had to spend the night on the planet.

It had happened before - but this time there was one major difference; instead of being given a room each, they were shown into one room - and the bed in it was little wider than a single.

Kirk turned to protest, but the door was already closed.

They looked at each other. "I do not need sleep," Spock stated quietly. "I will be perfectly comfortable sitting in that chair."

"No, Spock. You'll need all your wits about you for the talks tomorrow." Kirk examined the bed "We'll manage - as long as you're not too restless a sleeper." He pulled off his boots.

"Captain, I assure you..."

"Come and lie down."

They lay side by side, The bed was just wide enough for them both. Kirk closed his eyes.

Slowly, he became aware that Spock was shivering, shivering with gradually increasing intensity. Odd; it wasn't that cold. He opened his eyes, turning his head to look at Spock.

"What's wrong, Spock?"

"Nothing, Captain." But the shivering continued unabated.

"Are you cold?" He reached to touch Spock's hands, linked on his stomach. They were icy.

"Spock - what is it?" Kirk was positively alarmed now. "There must be some reason why you're so cold."

"I don't... know..."

"Well, I can't let you freeze. I know you don't like physical contact, but I think this is necessary." He slipped his arms round the Vulcan and held him close.

His heart seemed to miss a beat as he held Spock to him. This was... very pleasant. He had never felt any attraction towards his own sex - one teenage experiment had left him feeling unsatisfied, something missing - though he had no idea what, but this... He tightened his grip slightly.

"No... don't, Captain. I will be... all right."

"Don't be silly, Spock. I can't let you freeze. Besides, your shivering was keeping me awake," he added lightly.

"I can sit up, Captain. Then I would not disturb you,"

"It wouldn't stop you feeling cold, either."

Suddenly, with something of a shock, he realised that Spock was sexually aroused. He could feel the bulk of an enlarged penis pressing against him. Uncertainly, he considered what it would be best to do. And as he did so, he realised that the cold was self induced; Spock's attempt to control his arousal. An attempt that had failed. No wonder the Vulcan wanted to avoid physical contact; he must be terrified of repelling Kirk. His friendship, his extreme loyalty, his understanding, were all facets of a love he could not - dared not - express.

But having guessed so much, Kirk could voice it. If he wanted to. What would Spock's body feel like, naked against him, he found himself wondering, aware of a mounting desire.

Deliberately, he covered Spock's mouth with his own, lips and tongue urgent against the unresponding mouth until it opened to him and he thrust his tongue between the parted lips, exploring avidly. Spock's lips and tongue began to move in involuntary response; the kiss gained in a passion that neither could control. At last Kirk raised his head. and looked at Spock. There was undisguised agitation on the Vulcan's face.

"Captain, don't... please."

"Why not?" Kirk's voice was soft, gentle, persuasively seductive. "You enjoyed it, didn't you?"   .

"Don't... "

"I know I did," Kirk went on.

"Please, Captain - let me go."

"Why?"

"Please."

"Tell me why. You enjoyed it. I know you enjoyed it. So why refuse to allow yourself to enjoy it again? Is that logical?"

"... Perhaps not, but... " His voice trailed off again.

"And is it logical to prevent me from enjoying something, that you want too?"

"Captain,.." His voice sounded a little stronger, a little better controlled. "To Vulcans, sex is... fidelity is.... highly regarded. Much more so than amongst Humans. I do not deny that I... am attracted to you. But I also know that to Humans... a casual encounter, for the pleasure it gives, is perfectly acceptable. If I... allowed this... I would expect to remain faithful to you... but I realise that to you, this would only be... an interlude..."

"It needn't be." With sudden certainty Kirk knew that this was why no other experience had been really meaningful to him - apart from Miramanee. And she had been meaningful only because of his amnesia. Yet even in his forgetfulness, the Vulcan had stirred in his memory... This was why. Because he loved Spock. Until tonight, he hadn't realised it; he had thought it friendship; disguising his need for the Vulcan by calling it respect for his ability. "All my life, I've been searching for one person - the one person that I could truly love - and respect - and who loved me. I thought it had to be a woman. But I was wrong, I realise that now; for me, that one person isn't a woman. Or Human. Please, Spock, don't resist any more. I need you... I love you."

He leaned forward and touched his lips to Spock's. His hands slid possessively round the Vulcan; feather light kisses on his face made Spock writhe involuntarily. "Stop fighting yourself," Kirk whispered, "Or must I rape you to make you submit?"

He locked his mouth onto Spock's again, his tongue busy, his hands busy, until Spock began to respond again. He continued the stimulation mercilessly, aware of a fierce satisfaction when Spock's hands closed on his back - pulled his shirt up, and clung to his naked back. A thrill shot through him at the touch. He raised his head and smiled possessively. "You're mine, Spock. Now and always."

"Jim... I shouldn't... but I haven't the strength to resist you. But Jim... please - don't be unfaithful too often."

"I don't anticipate being unfaithful - ever," Kirk murmured, "I told you. You're the person I've been looking for. I'm yours, Spock. And you're mine, my mate, the only mate I want." His hands moved to unfasten the Vulcan's clothes, remove them. Spock reciprocated, eagerly now.

Both were fully aroused. Kirk curled his hand round the Vulcan's genitals, caressing the firm velvet-smooth flesh. Spock imitated him as their mouths sought each other again, their bodies trembling against each other - trembling rather than shivering, Spock's free hand moved to Kirk's face - and he was one with Spock, sharing Spock's pleasure, his release - as Spock shared his. The double ecstasy of orgasm racked them. Kirk relaxed then, letting Spock move through his mind with no thought other than sheer content and satisfaction. His memories of past experiences paled into shadows against the wild joy he had just experienced. Who could want to be unfaithful - who could expect any experience to be more meaningful than this? He surrendered his thoughts willingly, receiving, in return, love. Spock no longer tried to hide his thoughts, his heart.

"How could you bear to feel like that, and keep it hidden?" he whispered.

"The demands of my culture. But now... we are one."

"We are one," Kirk echoed. He kissed Spock with reawakening passion, feeling the Vulcan's pleasure as well as his own. Their hands moved over each other, sending sensuous shivers through them both. Spock pressed his body fiercely against Kirk's with a hunger intensified by the years of denial; Kirk clung to him in avid response.

"I love you," Kirk whispered.

"Jim... Oh, Jim." Spock moved his hand, gently caressing. The meld told him which caresses gave most pleasure; he concentrated on those, pleased by the urgency of Kirk's responses.

"Love me!" Kirk gasped, Spock cut off his plea with a probing tongue. Kirk writhed urgently, thrusting his hips upwards against Spock's body, sucking the exploring tongue avidly. Spock lengthened the kiss hungrily; finally he lifted his head to look down at Kirk possessively, The Human stared back pleadingly. "Take me, Spock... please." He opened his legs invitingly.

Spock knelt between Kirk's legs, his hands gentle on the Human's buttocks. "Then with a sudden, uncontrolled thrust, he entered Kirk's body. The Human gasped at the abrupt pain, but it vanished as suddenly as it had come, leaving only pleasure. The movements within him were wonderfully pleasurable, the hand fondling his penis gentle yet satisfyingly demanding. He submitted completely. It was good to be subordinate... just this once. Good to feel Spock dominating him. Good to accept...

Spock stopped moving, and remained completely still. Kirk gasped and writhed, trying to excite Spock back into taking him again. "Please, Spock... please!"

Spock smiled, a tender, loving smile. "I like... seeing you wanting me like this," he whispered. Then he began thrusting again, slowly, steadily. Kirk responded, matching his rhythm.

Climax was a shattering release from a growing physical pleasure that he wanted to continue indefinitely. Kirk moaned softly, reaching up to pull Spock's mouth down again, his lips parting invitingly.

"Mmmm." Spock accepted the offered kiss hungrily. His tongue explored Kirk's mouth thoroughly, and the Human yielded willingly. A hand stroked his body tenderly and Spock's penis, still within Kirk, stiffened again, He felt Kirk's genitals firming against his belly, and pressed the Human's hips close, Kirk gave a gasp of animal need that was cut short as Spock's tongue again probed sensuously. Kirk sucked on it, savouring the taste of the Vulcan's saliva

Kirk thrust his hips hard against Spock, seeking release. Spock deliberately controlled both their minds, holding both in this state of need, their desire rising with every second that they were not permitted release. Kirk gasped his need, releasing Spock's tongue; but the Vulcan continued to probe the Human's mouth insatiably, He led the Human's tongue into his own mouth and in turn sucked on it. Kirk writhed again, an involuntary action that nothing could control, and Spock surrendered. Their bodies thrust fiercely together as their minds meshed completely.

Afterwards they lay gasping for breath while their heartbeats steadied, They looked at each other. "Spock... that was marvellous," Kirk breathed,

"For me, too," Spock whispered.

"We should sleep," Kirk murmured at last. "We have work to do tomorrow..." He lay back in Spock's arms, his eyes closed. Spock held him close, fully awake. Later he would sleep, but for the moment he had the ambition of many years fulfilled, to enjoy. And he meant to savour this hour.

 


End file.
